Mischief
by Eres
Summary: Ryou takes Anzu to a date (or maybe it’s the other way around) but whichever it is Bakura, Malik and Marik doesn’t seem too happy about it. Implied yaoilime-- MalikMarikRyouBakura
1. Bad News

**Summary: **Ryou takes Anzu to a date (or maybe it's the other way around) but whichever it is Bakura, Malik and Marik doesn't seem too happy about it. *Implied yaoi/lime-- * Malik/Marik/Ryou/Bakura 

**Warnings: **May contain some Anzu bashing! Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against her, I just find her annoying sometimes. R&R ^_^

Mischief 

**CHAPTER 1:** Bad News 

//Hikari, the 2 psychos are coming over! // Bakura informed Ryou through their mind link. It had only been only 8 in the morning when Bakura had slipped into the kitchen, clad with only his silk boxers. To mention that the Yami wasn't even fully awake at that time as he rubbed his eyes groggily to emphasize himself //Baka hikari!! What the hell are you up too?! Why are you up so early!!?// He demanded only to be ignored by the said hikari as he on the other hand continued rampaging the closets. 

"RYOU!!" Bakura exclaimed irritably 

"Oh sorry Kura! I-I was just looking for something" the boy replied sheepishly.

"Which is??" his darker half pushed on as he cocked a brow at him suspiciously.

"Um………Y-you see I bou-bought this trinket for Anzu, but I-I seemed to have misplaced it"

"And why the hell would you buy her that!!? It's a waste of money!" 

Ryou blushed "Bu-but its only proper to at least give her something! I mean is sh-she is my date and all!" he stuttered as he suddenly found himself most interested with the floor terrazzo. Okay, so he knew the Bakura detested the idea of HIM dating Anzu, the witch of the group as he had once portrayed.

"Excuse me?" Bakura glared at Ryou in disbelief "You're gonna have a date with HER!?" 

"Well kinda!" Ryou pouted as he neared his Yami who sat on the couch leisurely.  "Beside It's not like I wanted too, Anzu was really supposed to date Yugi's Yami but something went wrong so she asked me instead" the albino continued defensively as Bakura pulled him to his lap. So maybe that wasn't such a good idea since plainly having Ryou sitting on him was enough to get him aroused but he knew better that to molest his hikari, but a little seduction never hurt anyone right?

"And you're coming?" Bakura whispered as he licked Ryou's earlobe "You know what I think?" 

"Mmmh" Ryou purred

"That, that Stupid Pharaoh dumped her cause he was making out with the shrimp. So as for you dear _aibou_, why don't you just leave that _'thing'_ alone, and simply tell her that you're fucking with me?"

"That's mean! Besides Anzu IS my friend and she not a _'thing'_ mind you! And…………she seems really depressed with the whole thing with Yami Yugi!"

"Hmph! Fine so you're leaving me here with the 2 psychos?"

"Yah! I'm sure you can handle them Yami!" the boy grinned, "Unless you wanna come, I'm sure Anzu won't mind!"  
  


"NOOO!!!!" Bakura shouted "It's bad enough having to let you go with that bitch!!"

"Aww, that's so cute, Kura's jealous! Ryou smirked as he rubbed against Bakura earning a strangled moan from the other.  
  


"AM NOT!!"

"Yes you are!" 

"SHUT THE HELL UP RYOU!!"

"Aww fine" the boy pouted when just then the doorbell rang.  "/Must be Malik and Marik/" he thought as Bakura simply snorted at the mention of the 2. Ryou simply smiled sweetly at his dark before actually getting up, he knew that Bakura cared, well slightly but it made him blissful nevertheless. 

Ryou opened the door to their apartment only to be pounced on by Marik who had pinned him to the ground in one swift motion, his hands traveling along the boy's inner thighs. "Hi Ryou!" he smirked seductively as the lighter half suddenly tensed 

"Marik you psychotic idiot! Get the hell away from my Hikari!" Bakura flared when Malik got in and started to laugh at the scene he was met with 

"Someone got up in the wrong side of the bed!" Malik grinned, "What's up Kura?"

"Shut up Malik! Marik! Stop groping my Hikari!" Bakura exclaimed as he tackled the other dark to the ground. Malik leered as he turned his attention Ryou "Ko-ni-chi-wa!" he greeted, over excitedly as he pulled the albino back to his feet. "So what's up with, Kura. He seems really frustrated today?"

"He's acting weird cause I'm dating Anzu!" Ryou answered truthfully as both Malik and Marik gawked at him in disbelief.

"Ryou!? You're dating Anzu!!!" Malik demanded rather than questioned

"Uhmm…………"

"Ryou why the hell would you date someone as bitchy as hell?" Marik growled 

"Hey!!" 

"By Ra, Ryou have you gone insane?"

"You know if you're that desperate, Malik and I are always available" The dark smirked only to be tackled again by a perturbed Yami Bakura.

"Hey!!! I AM not desperate and what the bloody hell is wrong with dating Anzu?" Ryou exclaimed defensively

The 3 shrugged "Let see 1. She's a bitch" Malik started

"2. You're too good for her!" Bakura continued

"3. You have the 3 of us why waste your time on HER!? We can fuck all day for Ra's sake!" Marik smirked as Ryou simply raised a brow 

"Sick" he growled "Anyhow, I guess, I'll be taking a shower now Anzu'll be waiting for me at the park at 11" the albino informed as he made his way back to his room. He was purposely ignoring Bakura's pissed off look, likewise Malik and Marik's lustful ones.

As Ryou disappeared the 3 looked at each other mischievously  "So you guys have something in mind?" Malik grinned

"How about we crash Ryou's little date" Bakura replied "Besides I don't want Anzu, all over my hikari!"

"That's great thief! Then we can have Ryou to ourselves" Marik continued as the other 2 nodded in agreement.

_They'll make sure Ryou would have the time of his life…………_

**END OF CHAPTER 1: **

**Please read and review, I really want your opinions. ^^ The more reviews the faster I would update. Reviews, inspire me….Hehehe ^^**


	2. Dear Diary

**Summary: **Ryou takes Anzu to a date (or maybe it's the other way around) but whichever it is Bakura, Malik and Marik doesn't seem too happy about it. *Implied yaoi/lime-- * Malik/Marik/Ryou/Bakura 

**Warnings: **May contain some Anzu bashing especially in THIS chapter! Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against her, I just find her annoying sometimes. R&R ^_^

The pairings by the way is Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik and Yami/Yugi Its just that Malik and Marik want to get into Ryou's pants every now and then, getting Bakura pissed. ^^

Mischief

Chapter 2: _Dear Diary_

Marik lounged in the sofa with his hikari leaning against his chest. Both were pretty much bored, and channel surfing wasn't doing them any good. Amazing enough, Bakura had persuaded the 2 not to engage into any sexual activities, atleast NOT until they think of a way to salvage Ryou from the evil clutches of Anzu.

"Kuraaaa, does Ryou normally take this long in the shower!" Marik complained. True enough the albino had spent almost an hour and a half in the bathroom and the 3 were getting suspicious about it.

"No! The last time it took Ryou an hour and half was when I was with him!"

"And what exactly did you 2 DO in there!?" Malik smirked

"Oooh! I geeeet it!" Marik continued in a singsong voice, irking Bakura more. "How was it?"

"Shut up! That isn't any of your concern! And what the hell do you mean how was it?!" Bakura exclaimed defensively 

"You can't be THAT innocent! Actually you're far from innocent, what I meant was how was Ryou-kun all naked and sweaty in the bathroom!" Marik growled

Bakura blushed at the though of Ryou like that "Wet………" he answered as both Egyptian boys smirked

"It must be a pretty sight cause you're starting to grow hard, ne Kura?" Malik teased as he adverted his gaze at the yami's leather pants that seemed to have gotten tighter in a mere matter of seconds.

Bakura shook his head and glared at both Egyptians "//Ryou what the hell is taking you?//" he exclaimed in the mind link he shared with the younger albino

"/Huh? Why? Were you waiting for me? /" 

"// Get you skinny ass here. The 2 psychos are getting into my nerves!!//"

"/Oh/" Ryou replied sadly "/And my ass isn't skinny!!!!/" 

"//Okay fine, so get your pretty ass right here now!//" Bakura smirked at his hikari's final comment, although he DID feel a bit vexed after hearing the saddened tone in his light's voice earlier.

After several moments Bakura heard the door into Ryou's room open "About time" he snarled as he glared at his hikari only to see a very erotic sight before him. "Fuck you hikari?! What the hell are you wearing!?" he scolded as he gawked at the light, or rather what the light was wearing. 

He was clad into black leather pants, and the 3 had already presumed that he wasn't wearing any underwear under that. To mention that he wore a white shirt that bared his pale shoulders, he wasn't wearing any ornament and trinkets but his hair was unusually tied to a lose ponytail behind his back **(think Kadsuki from Getbackers ^^)**

This of course got both Malik and Marik's attention as they started licking their lips in intuition. It was as if the sex god had appeared before them wanting to do something 'dirty' Of course this was from the Ishtar's point of view 

"Ryouuuu, let's fuck!" Marik pleaded

"Hey! I want Ryou too, you greedy ass! Malik protested as he pushed his yami away to get a better view of the other hikari. 

The albino smiled, atleast Malik and Marik appreciated him "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked, "You don't like?" he pouted cutely as Bakura felt his pants tighten

"I like!" Marik immediately raised his hand "You look so erotic Ryou!"

"Yah, what more in bed" Malik seconded as Bakura glared at both Ishtar's or rather both psychotic-mentally-damaged-horny-idiots that was lusting over HIS Ryou!

"Its nice Ryou, its just that you're with ANZU if you have forgotten!" Bakura reprimanded 

"Let me guess you don't like her being all over me?" Ryou smirked as he neared his yami. 

"You bet I don't. You're mine hikari and mine alone!" the dark smirked as he pulled the other into a heated kiss. 

"Hey no fair!!! Ryou's ours too!" Malik protested 

"Yah! You greedy ass!" Marik exclaimed before receiving a hard smack on the head from the other dark, while he on the other hand muttered something about horny-freeloaders

Ryou laughed "ne, I'll be going now, don't burn my apartment okay?" Ryou gestured as he walked out the door.

"//She better not touch you//" Bakura suddenly spoke up through their mind link

"/Overprotective?/" Ryou smirked

"//Hmph//" 

"/Okay, I'm sorry Kura, I promise I'll behave and I promise I won't get too near her, Gods you act as if she was some sort of disease or something/"

"//You better not because he she dares touch you, I'll personally send her to the shadow realm" he exclaimed as Ryou chuckled in reply.

Meanwhile Malik and Marik grinned, "Ready fro plan A, Kura?" 

"Sure am!" the albino smirked mischievously 

"We'll make sure Anzu'll have the date of her life" Malik said sarcastically 

"And Ryou the night of his life once we're through with him, right koibito!" Marik continued as he started groping his light 

"Fuck later, business now!" Bakura scolded as he exited the apartment with both Ishtar's tagging close behind. Ryou had told him how to get to the bitch's house once, and if he remembered correctly, his ought to find very interesting stuff there. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Bakura, Malik and Marik arrived in a small house across town. "I wonder if this is the place?" Malik muttered

"There's only one way to find out!" Bakura replied, "Marik let me borrow your rod?"

"What? You wanna borrow my thing?" the dark protested and Malik chuckled knowing that his dark, misinterpreted the whole situation.

"You perverted idiot! I mean the millennium rod!" Bakura snarled irritably 

"You could have atleast made it clear" Marik pouted as he snuggled closer to Malik, feeling dejected

"It was patent mind you! You're just the one giving malicious meanings to everything I say!"  The albino growled as he picked the lock of the door with the sharp edge of the millennium rod. Soon enough there was a clicking sound as the devious trio went inside. "Seems like no one's home!"

"Uhhh………I think this IS Anzu's home!" Malik started 

"Why's that aib—eew! What the hell!?" Marik went over to his light to ask when he was met with a room filled with posters of the Pharaoh, to mention that he was in the most likely poses. 

"Wow! She really has a thing for the Pharaoh no baka!" Bakura smirked as he started thrashing the cabinets and drawers. Both Malik and Marik agreed, as much as they hated the Pharaoh, they couldn't stand the idea of Anzu all over him. "What are you 2 doing? Do you mind helping out?!" Bakura growled 

"Fine" Marik snarled "so if I were a sluttish stupid bitch that has a thing for the pharaoh no baka where would I place my journal"

Bakura leered "Actually I think you ARE a sluttish stupid bitch!" he smirked as Marik glared at him 

"Hey! I don't have a thing for the Pharaoh, and besides Malik's the bitch in our relationship!" 

"Yah! But I'm smarter than you, baka!" Malik countered as he looked over under the bed sheets. He smiled as he pulled out a pink hardback notebook from under the bed "Found it!" he exclaimed as Bakura gave him a thumbs up sign. They examined the notebook at first; and found out that every single detail about Anzu was there. There were scribbles all over and there were also some pictures pasted in some of the entry pages.

The trio grinned at each other as they opened the notebook, scanning through the pages until something caught their interest.

**_March 6 '00_**

**_Dear Diary, _**

****

**_Today was the best day of my life! Yami was with me and would you believe he took me out for a date? Okay! Actually it was supposed to be Yugi who was to accompany me, but forget that twerp, Yami was an erotic fantasy! _**

The entry began as both Malik and Marik grinned to themselves

**Yami……… he's just too hot and sexy don't you think? He has a nice figure, a nice ass, Oh gods he sooo perfect. I wonder how he is in bed?**

**_Oooh, it would be so nice if I could bed with him even just once. We would be in his room one night. Then slowly he would remove my garments and gently trace kisses all over my body. He would take of his clothes especially those bothersome leather pants of his. Then we would both lie on his bed, his slick wet body rubbing against mine. His lips would beg mine for entrance, and those smooth hands of his would caress my entire being._**

Bakura's eyes went wide as he read, "Knowing the Pharaoh, he'd rather suffer a thousand cuts than experience this" Marik commented 

"Who wouldn't?" his lighter half agreed as they continued reading

**_I wonder how big Yami actually is? HE seems to be well endowed since he seems to be proud of showing it by wearing those leather pants of his. Oh my, I'm glad Yami is my friend, who knows we might be something more one day_**

"In her dreams!" Bakura rolled his eyes 

"Hey! Hey! I know how big Yami is! I accidentally walked in on him when he was fucking with Yugi" Marik exclaimed as Malik plainly grinned 

**_Hmm, I wonder if Yami uses chains or those sort when his making love with someone. That would be sooo romantic, and blissful. Oh my God, I love him sooo much!_**

****

"Too bad Yami doesn't feel the same towards her" Bakura smirked as the 2 nodded

  
"Besides, Pharaoh no baka doesn't use chains, he's too scared to hurt his aibou" Malik informed 

"I use chains on you koi, and I bet Kura does too!" Marik grinned sadistically "I think it's really sexy" 

"I heard that, and no I don't use chains on Ryou! Those silk black kerchiefs of his are better, Ryou looks more erotic that way!" Bakura smirked at the thought

**Okay, But Yami seems a bit bashful towards me; do you think he secretly likes me? I mean guys are like that afterall.**

"Actually pharaoh no baka secretly abhors her!" Malik said as the 2 nodded in agreement. By then Marik had took the diary and had once again scanned through the pages. 

"Hey Kura, lookie there are some entries about…………Oh shit!!!!" the dark's eyes widened as he read the new entry 

"What?!" Bakura asked as he glared at Marik

"This is disgusting" the other dark muttered not minding the other 2 who was gawking at him in curiosity.

"What the hell is!?" Malik growled irritably as Marik finally glanced at the 2 

"Ryou!" he exclaimed as Bakura hurriedly grabbed the book and started reading. 

**Ryou is also kinda cute. He has a nice face and well a nice body. He looks so feminine though, and that bastard yami of his is so overprotected so I can't really come close to him, nowadays**

**But damn his hot, one time when he still hadn't had the sennen ring, we, the whole group went to the beach. Ryou at that time still had short hair and he wore this cute summer shorts, and despite the fact he looked like a girl he had some body. I mean he wore nothing on top, so his chest was fully exposed to the public. I never even knew he had abs.**

The 3 smirked, and all agreed that Ryou was beautiful. As they turned to the next page there was a picture of him and true enough he looked different from the Ryou they knew now. His hair was only shoulder leveled at that time and it was just as edgy as Bakura's now. He had dark glasses on his head and he wore nothing more than orange shorts (the Hawaiian type with flowers. ^^) 

"He looks hot!" Marik drooled as they continued reading 

**During those times we had a sleepover. We played truth or dare! And would you believe that Jou dared Ryou to actually kiss me. But I think the boy was too shy and opted to do the consequence of strip dancing in front of the whole crowd.**

Bakura paled "Ry-Ryou stripped danced?"

"I-in front of Anzu?" Malik gasped 

"T_T And I wasn't there??" Marik cried 

**_Anyway, I'm logging out now, heeheehee, I'm planning to ask Yami-kun if he can accompany me tomorrow, ja'ne!_**

**~Anzu **

"I'm gonna have nightmares from reading this" Bakura glared as he shook his head in resentment

"Hikari" Marik pouted "I want Ryou to strip dance"

Malik grinned, "Well, who doesn't?" he replied as Bakura rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Malik, you said Kaiba had the copy machine right?"

"Yah! I'm positive!" Malik grinned mischievously as the trio exited the house with Anzu's diary at hand.

**END OF CHAPTER 2:**

**Please tell me what you think! Gomen! For being really mean to Anzu! ^^**

**Insanity insures…next chapter is Anzu and Ryou's date. What is a yami to do? **


End file.
